


Blue in Your Back Alley

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, EFA Fic Live 4, F/F, Fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Nicole promise she'll stop smoking but there she was, on her balcony smoking after a stressful day at work. But luckily for her, Waverly is always there to make her life a bit easier than before.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Blue in Your Back Alley

**Author's Note:**

> "And I am the blue in your back alley view/Where the horizon and the rooftops meet"- The Technicolor Phase by Owl City 
> 
> Based on the prompt "blue" by EFA Podcast.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at wayhaughtprompts.

Smoking was a bad habit that Nicole had ever since she was a teen, at first it started as a way to rebel from her parents making her go to church. But soon it started to become a habit of hers, she tried to stop but whenever she had the urge to smoke she did. Every time there’s a cigarette in her hand and the smoke lingers on her clothes, a feeling of regret comes up. Often she’ll find herself outside in an alleyway or on her balcony holding a cigarette, always trying to hide them from Waverly and rid herself from the smell.

Whenever Nicole was worried or stressed she would smoke, this was a bad habit she tried kicking for years. She promised Shae she would stop, she promised Nedley she'd stop, she promised herself she would stop. But somehow Nicole found herself on the balcony of her apartment smoking, time after time she told herself this was the last time she’ll smoke.

It was a hectic day at the station, everything from robberies to lost pets had her running around the bullpen and Wynonna’s daily comments didn’t help either. Looking over the balcony and seeing the sky slowly turn from blue to purple helps calm the nerves, as well as the cigarette she was holding. One day she’ll stop smoking, either that or Waverly would make her do so. 

After a few minutes and a couple more puffs, Nicole hears footsteps and a door opening behind her. Slowly turning around, she noticed Waverly standing behind her with a concerned look on her face. Both of them knew that Nicole needed to stop smoking and that it was ruining her lungs.

“Baby, what’s wrong. You never smoke unless you’re stressed or nervous” Waverly said as she came closer to Nicole. Nicole sighs and quickly flicks the cigarette onto the ground below, knowing Waverly hates the smell of the smoke.

“Stressful day at the station. There was just so much paperwork and your sister was no help, it just was a lot today.” Nicole replied as she stood next to the younger woman. Waverly sighed, knowing that ever since Nicole’s promotion at the station the work got harder and more stressful. She looked at Nicole and noticed even when she was tired she looked great, especially in the blue sweater against the fading blue sky.

There was something about the color blue and Nicole, but Waverly couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe it was how blue highlighted her pale skin or maybe how it makes her red hair pop even more, but whatever it was Waverly loves the color blue and Nicole. Whenever Waverly she sees blue it reminds her of her girlfriend, that and the smell of vanilla dipped doughnuts.

“My poor baby, I know. You work so hard and you’re doing a great job.” Waverly said as she hugged Nicole. Days like these were hard on both of them after Nicole’s promotion Waverly started her master's program at the local university. With their schedules, it was rare for them to have time together and if they did have some time together they were both tired and ready for bed.

“You always know what to say, baby” Nicole mutters into Waverly's shoulder, nights like these made her stress go away. There was something about being in Waverly’s arms with the light blue sky that made her calm. Both knew love was hard, past lovers come and go but nothing felt as right as this.

Behind them, the sun was slowly setting and the colors were blending into each other, blue fades into purple as day turns into night. Slowly letting go of each other, Nicole doesn’t want to leave Waverly’s arms, soft eyes meet each other as the worries go away.No one had ever made her feel this way, she felt safe and sound.

“Let's go in and relax. I bought your favorite take out from the Chinese place down the street” Waverly whispered, pulling Nicole inside their apartment. Making their way into the kitchen, the soft glow of the evening sky peeks through their windows and onto their kitchen floor.

Love was never easy for both of them growing up, learning how to love was difficult and often causing more pain than anything. 

***  
After dinner they made their way into their living room, they both agreed that they needed a well-deserved movie night after the long week of work and classes. Nicole always finds comfort in being close with Waverly, whatever if they are cuddling or laying next to each other in bed, the feeling of being next to her makes her feel safe.

Whatever movie Waverly put on, Nicole wasn’t paying attention to it, rather she was more focused on the younger girl snuggling into her side. During the movie, Waverly had made her way further and further into Nicole’s side, pulling her arm almost completed around her. The sight made Nicole smile, but she couldn’t help notice the way Waverly was playing with the blue threads at the end of her sweater or how relaxed she looked in her arms.

Soon the blue glow from outside turned to a dark blue and the movie credits were playing, Nicole looked down at Waverly, the younger girl had fallen asleep sometime during the movie and was holding onto Nicole’s arm. A simple smile had appeared on her face, knowing that Waverly felt comfortable in her arms made her melt. As the credits stopped rolling, Waverly slowly started to shift in Nicole’s arms and looked up at her.

“How long have I been out?” Waverly muttered as she slowly sat up on the couch.

“Not too long, maybe 20 minutes or so,” Nicole replies, as she slowly rubs her thumb on Waverly’s thigh.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep during the movie,” Waverly says as she starts to stretch out her arms above her head, trying to ease the stiffness from laying on the couch for a while.

“It’s fine, it was cute” Nicole chuckled as she watched Waverly move around on the couch, watching Waverly react to her comment.

“Cute?” Waverly asked in shock, Nicole knows that Waverly isn’t too fond of being looked upon as cute or adorable but the shorter woman was always cute to her, no matter the situation.

“Very cute,” Nicole replied with a cocky smile on her face. Waverly couldn’t help but smile back at her when she saw the dimples on her face.

Waverly shifted and kissed Nicole, both knowing they would not want to trade this in for anything in the world. No matter how hard their lives may seem, at least they had each other and that's all that matters. 

***  
Soon they found their way into the bedroom, both were exhausted from the day’s events and both needed the rest. Both knew that they were able to get through this together and that they were able to lean on each other whenever they can.

Waverly was laying on the bed, wearing Nicole’s old blue police academy t-shirt, making her smile at the sight. Moving over to her side of the bed, Nicole leans over and lays her head on Waverly’s shoulder, putting her hand over Waverly’s. Nicole would never want to change this, nothing can compare to this. 

Even with the fights and stress of life, Waverly was always there for her. Looking out of the window the dark blue sky had turned into black, with stars lighting up the night sky. Everything is perfect, they are perfect. 

Nicole slowly sits up, allowing Waverly to move into a more comfortable position as they get ready for the night. With the little time they get to spend together during the day, they loved spending time together at night. They love eating dinner together or watching a movie together, they love doing more _adult_ activities together. But whatever they were doing, at least they had each other.

Soon, both of them get under the covers ready for bed. Knowing that they have each other was the best feeling ever, even if they had long days ahead of them, they at least were able to be next to each other. 

“I love you, Nic”

“I love you, Waves”

Soon both of them drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be even better than today. Days like these couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
